New Terror, or Savior?
by Addy-chan
Summary: Sephrioth is reincarnated, can the children of the FF7 Senshi rid of this terror, or is it a mistake to do so?
1. Default Chapter

****

New Terror, or Savior?

Prologue

The woman breathed hard. Her husband was at her side the whole time.

"C'mon, Jess, you can do it come one,'' he urged. "How's it coming doc?"

"I see the head. One more push Jessica, come on."

She gave one more big push, the pain was unbearable. 

"It's out,'' the doctor assured. "It's a girl."

``You here that, Jess? We have a girl. A girl....Jessica? Jess?"

She didn't answer. "On no...Jessica..."

The docter quicky helped the screaming baby to the nurse and took Jessica's pulse. He lowwer his head. "She gone."

``She can't be, she was fine just a second ago! What happened doc!"

The doctor looked at the screaming child. She had silver hair and green eyes. Her crys echoed, it was an errie cry. It sent chills down his spine. She looked too familier. 

At cosmo canyon, Nanaki's ears perked up. _That cry...._

He stood up on his fours at the edge of the cliff. 

"Father?" the young pup asked. "What's wrong? What is that sound?"

He looked at her, she had heard it too. "That was a cry,'' he replied. ``A cry of a reborn evil. Lillian, if this world comes in danger will you protect it?"

"Of course I will father,'' she replied. "This is my home. I will protect as you did when Sephiroth summoned meteor."

He nodded and looked back in the distance, where Nimbluhiem was and then towards Kalm. Finally back towards New Midgar, where the cry came from. _It may need all of you._


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

17 years later.......

``Karen!"

The girl couldn't here with her head phones in her ears and her nose in a magazine.

Her father lifted her phone of her ears. "Oh Karen."

She grabbed them back. ``What?"

``I have some good news,'' he said. ``I finally got those tickets to go to Cosmo Canyon. A vacation, finally."

Karen rolled her eyes. Great, just what she need. Her idiot father was going to take her far away from the city to "refresh" her in some antic Nox village. "Do, I have to go?" 

``What do you mean?" he questioned. "I thought you wanted to go."

"Sense when would I want to go to some far away animal village,'' she replied.

"Yes, you have to go," he said. "Your consular reconmends it."

``Screw him,'' she spatted. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh believe me you are."

"No I'm not."

Karen looked out with window of the Chocobo Buggy they were traveling in. "You could of at least thought of a more civilized way to travel,'' she said.

"We wouldn't be able to see the scenery if I had,'' he said.

She rolled her eyes and put her head phones back on. "_You, Messiah! Clockwork Angel! Wake Up, Shine Bright! On the endless night! Release all my glacier time!"_

Her father noticed her mouthing the words. It was a song she sang often. It's what she does when she wanted to ignore him. Which she did quite often. She was growing up to be a very beautiful young woman. Where she got her hair and eye color he'd never know though.

Lillian stretched. She then trotted down Seto's Peek and to the village. She saw her father standing at Cosmo's entrance, he had a huge smile across his face.

"Papa?" she questioned.

``Hey, Nanaki, how's it going old friend."

"Hello, Cloud, Tifa, I'm glad to see you could come visit me."

"It's out pleasure,'' Tifa replied. ``Besides, I think it was about time we had a reunion."

"I thought so too. It has been 27 years after all."

"Tell me about it,'' Cloud replied. "Oh, Nanaki, these are our twins, Iris and Bardock."

The two 18 year olds waved. Iris's hair was dirty blond in color and she kept it in a two pony tails. Her eyes were black in color. Bardock hair was black with his father's eye color."

Nanaki bowed his head in aknowlegdement. "Please to meet you both. This is my daughter, Lillian."

"Hello, Lillian,'' Tifa said.

"Hi,'' Lillian replied, wagging her tail. 

``Please everyone come to my quaters, I'll have my human make you all comfortable," Nanaki offered.

The Chocobo Buggy pulled up to the Cosmo Canyon entrance. 

"What a dump,'' Karen mumbled.

``Wow, isn't this great!" he father assured.

"Not really."

"Oh, c'mon, this'll be fun. Alot of teens come here at this time of the year. You may be able to see a real Nox."

_From him who is, and who was and who is coming. I am the Alpha and the Omega. I am the first and the last, the beginning and the end. _

He noticed she was going into her own little world again and sighed.

Karen looked at the ground. There were huge dog-like/lion-like foot prints in the dirt. She quickly opened her magazine and saw the simulilar prints. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

Nanaki's hears perked up and he stood strait up. 

"Nanaki?"

"Papa?"

``Cloud come with me."

They both went outside at the ledge of his quarters.

"What is it?" 

"Look there."

Cloud looked down. He saw a face that he feared more than ever. A face he thought he'd never have to see again. But there it was. The silver hair, the sinister green eyes., the black clothing, it was all there. "It can't be him."

"It is her."

"Her?"

"Look closer, Cloud. That is Sephiroth, yes, but it is a young teenage girl. A reincarnation."

He clutched his fists. Another Sephiroth? No! He killed him! He killed him with his own hands and brought him to the life stream.

"Why did the life stream bring him back?'' he demanded. "Sephiroth's soul is evil! He's the one that tried to destroy the freaking planet by summoning meteor!"

"I don't know,'' Nanaki replied.

Then the girl looked up at them. Straight at them. The too famlier smile Cloud knew too well. That same evil face.

__

"I know your doings, that are you are said to live, but you are dead! Be awake and invigourate the things that remain, that are at the point of dying!"


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

" Sephiroth, reincarnated,'' Cloud wandered aloud. "Just the thought of it makes me sick." He buckled Ultiment Weapon to his back. I'm going to get rid of him once and for all, and this time he will not come back."

Bardock watched his father. "Are you sure about this, Dad?" he questioned. "I mean just because she's the reincarnation of Sephiroth, doesn't mean she's evil. You even said yourself that it wasn't Sephiroth himself that was evil, but it was the Shinra that messed up his head."

Cloud turned and glared at his son. "I'm not going to take that kind of chance again,'' he replied. ``You know what you're supposed to do."

Bardock sighed. His father always did have a think head. "Alright, Dad, I'll do it."

Karen sat on a ledge. She was reading the back cover to her CD. Then a boy said down bye here. 

"Hi there," he said will a cheerful perk. Karen didn't take well to cheerful perks. She just shot a glare at him.

"Oh, the Angel Sanctuary sound track,'' he pointed out. "I'm a fan of that."

That caught her interest and she took of her head phone to turn to him. "Oh you do?" she questioned. "What's your favorite song on it?"

"Messiah is pretty cool,'' he replied. "Knife of Romance is too, so, is Santcus. I guess I really love them all."

"Really? Me too, but for some reason I always catch myself listening to Messiah. I guess I feel like I can relate to it. I definantly listen to it when I want to ignore my father."

He laughed. "Yea, I listen to mine when I wanna ignore my whole family. My parents and my twin sister."

"I'm an only child,'' Karen pointed out. "And my mother died when she gave birth to me."

"I'm sorry to here that,'' he replied.

"I'm not," Karen said. "Death is only the beginning of a great afterlife after all."

He nodded. "By the way, I'm Bardock."

"Karen."

"Nice to meet you Karen."

"You too." Then she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that's the first time I ever said that to a person and meant it,'' he replied. "Alot of people don't relate or get along too well with me. I used to think that it was because I was a goth, but later I over heard some preps at the high school say I 'gave off bad vibes'. It seems a lot of people think that because even here, people are avoiding me. Doesn't bother me too much. Although, once in awhile I'd like to have a freind to talk to."

_Reincarnation of Sephiroth? Her? No way, she's only a regular teenage girl with goth issues. She doesn't seem evil. And what vibes? I don't feel any. Does Dad and Nanaki feel something that I don't? _

Bardock looked in the distance. His father was waiting. 

"Karen, I think I know why,'' he said.

"Uh?"

"The vibes,'' he replied.

"You do?"

"Yes, you are the reincarnation of Sephiroth."

Karen started laughing. "Now, I've met some crazy people in my life, but you take the cake, pal."

He kept a strait face. "I serious,'' he pointed out. "One who fought Sephiroth, Nanaki lives here. He knows that you are. You may not know, but Nanaki is a very wise Nox and he fought Sephiroth before. How else do you explain you look nothing like any of your parents or realitives?"

He attention was serious now. She looked at him, begging for more knowledge. 

"Both my parents fought against him too. They also know who you are. Now they all want to kill you."

"Kill me?!" she demanded. "But haven't done anything wrong in my life. I mean give or take skipping class a few times, but it's not worth killing me over."

"I know that,'' Bardock replied. "I see that in you, my father on the other hand is the hard headed one. Look, I never did listen to him anyway, but he wanted me to get you out alone so he could kill you. I don't think I can do that. I know I can't. You're just a teenage girl like me, Sephiroth's soul in you or not, no body deserves to die because of they're past life."

"What am I going to do?" she asked. "He's gonna kill me."

"Hey, you're Sephiroth, can't you like make yourself into a shadow and float away?"

"Ummm, no!"

Bardock stood up. "Well c'mon, I'm going to take you somewhere where my father can't follow."

"I do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

He held out his hand to her. "Trust your soul, and your heart. It'll tell you the right answer."

She hesitated at first. She then took his hand and they took off running.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cloud saw Bardock run with Sephiroth is the oppisite direction he had directed him to go. "What the hell is he doing?" Cloud demanded out load.

He took off after them. _What is he crazy? Kami, I should've never chosen him to take her. He was always to soft with girls. _He narrowed his eyes. _If I have to I will go through him to get to Sephiroth. Oh, Aerith, pray to Holy for us, where ever you are. _

"Aerith...."

_FLASH!_

Aerith looked up at him. She was sniling sweet, like he did when he first met her. Her hands were cupped. She had been praying to Holy. She looked peaceful and happy. Then from above he came. His Massume drawn. Silver hair and black cape flaring from the air current. It was so fast, he couldn't do nothing. Sephiroth's sword stabbed Aerith in the back. Her white materia fell from her hair and her head flung back.

Sephiroth withdrew his sword. He lifted his head and looked at Cloud with his evil green eyes, and he smirked. The only one that at the time that could stop him, the last Ancient, he had killed.

_FLASH!_

Cloud shook out of his flash back. He dreamed about that every night sense it happened. If it wasn't for Tifa he'd go completely crazy. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He wasn't going to let someone else suffer the way he did now. He was going to kill him…her…whatever. Even if his son stood in his way, nothing was going to stop him.

Bardock had Karen by the arm dragging her with him as he ran. Why was he so insistent on letting Karen, the reincarnation of the world's most horrible monster, Sephiroth live? Call it a haunch, a fluke. Something told him that Karen was not the real evil here. That maybe perhaps, Karen wasn't evil at all. She might be the only hope for this world to begin with. 

His father was far from site. They lost him in the rocky alcoves. They both stopped and took several long, deep breaths. They were out of breath. 

"I really need to work out more," he said. 

"Me too," she replied. "I can't catch my breath. Do you think we lost him?"

"Well, these alcoves are too narrow for him the carry his buster sword or anyway of his other weapons with him,'' he pointed out. "And sense he through his materia away somewhere safe, he really has nothing to fight or kill you with."

"That's relieving to know," she chuckled. "Hey, thank you."

"No problem," he said. "Nobody deserves to die, no matter what they did in their past life. Even if the person you were was evil, and you're the reincarnation, that doesn't make you evil. You're a whole new person. And from what I know, Sephiroth wasn't even originally evil. It was The Shinra and Hojo that messed up his head."

"I would've never imagined, that me, Karen, would be the reincarnation of Sephiroth.." She lowered her head. "I read a lot about him, I was always interested in him for some reason. It wasn't because I liked what he had done, but because I was drawn to know. My father said I always had a curious mind. I find that I am as well. But to be Sephiroth, it's almost too much. All the people he killed. I always hated killing and holocosts and things like that. Even if I am a Goth. _Angel Sanctuary_ has nothing to do with that. Setsuna was the reincarnation of an angel who rebelled against God. He wasn't evil though. I find it ironic, don't you?"

Bardock nodded. "Yea Setsuna was reincarnated from the Organic Angel Alexial. You are the reincarnation of the One Winged Angel, Sephiroth. It's like there was a connection with everything in your life. All you're obsessions, everything."

"You."

"Me?"

"I always had a dream sense I was young,'' he explained. "That a brave night with black hair and eyes the color of the sky come a rescue me. I could never see his face. I always asked him at the end of my dream if I could see his face. He told me when my dream became life, I will see him." She looked back at him. "I see you."


End file.
